


Небо пахнет лаком

by dead_din



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_din/pseuds/dead_din
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich liebe dich, mein Freund.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мечтай так, будто будешь жить вечно

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuutari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/gifts).



> ONE OK ROCK – C.h.a.o.s.m.y.t.h.  
> Cinema Bizarre - Escape to the Stars.

_Это нормально — плакать и смеяться._

_Это нормально — делать ошибки._

_Это нормально — говорить глупости._

 

И это нормально — думать, что всё будет длиться вечно.

Хидэёши тоже думал, что те дни, когда они росли вместе с Канеки, никогда не прекратятся.

Те дни, когда всё, что они делали, было нормальным, никогда не исчезнут.

Он так думал.

 

_Это нормально — мечтать._

_Это нормально — взрослеть._

 

Хидэ и Канеки мечтали вместе. И это казалось забавой. По крайней мере, когда-то. Мечтать о запредельном, смеяться и утешать друг друга.

Даже когда они повзрослели, они не переставали мечтать.

Жаль, что каждый о своём и по отдельности.

 

_Это нормально — страдать._

_Это нормально — скрывать слёзы._

 

И слушать, как со звоном разбивается надежда, — тоже нормально.

И чувствовать беспомощность, когда твой друг «на грани», когда твой друг уходит, чтобы сохранить остатки безмятежного прошлого, — тоже нормально.

И пойти за ним, готовым к самому худшему исходу, — тоже нормально.

 

_Это нормально — жертвовать._

 

Хидэёши думает, что никогда не бросит Канеки. Пусть даже он – то, что называют чудовищем. Пусть даже.

Хидэ готов жить с этим.

Хидэёши стоит под ненастоящим небом, посреди ненастоящего поля цветов. Он думает, что это даже красиво.

Небо пахнет лаком.

Цветы пахнуть смертью.

 

_Это нормально — любить._

Даже если ты мертв.


	2. И живи так, будто умрешь сегодня

_Это естественно — чувствовать боль._

_Это естественно — боятся._

 

Для Канеки — в порядке вещей.

Канеки не спит по ночам. Ему больно, ему страшно. Он боится заснуть и больше не проснуться как Канеки Кен.

А Хидэ обнимает его. Старый друг всегда рядом.

Канеки легче. Канеки находит свой покой и больше не ворочается в кровати с мыслями о том, что он болен.

 

_Это естественно — бежать от себя._

 

Потому что страшно оказаться тем, кого больше всего на свете ненавидят. Потому что страшно быть на пересечении двух миров и не принадлежать ни одному из них.

Проще не признавать себя и бежать куда-то туда, к звёздам.

 

_Это естественно — обматывать друга ложью._

_Это естественно — чувствовать себя предателем._

 

Канеки Кен обманывает. И думает о том, что лучше бы не знать Хидэёши, кем стал его друг.

А Хидэ смотрит и виновато улыбается.

Он знает.

Он знает, как его друг страдает. И хочет помочь.

И все, что он делает, — это бежит вместе с ним. В погоне за мечтой. В побеге от себя.

 

_Это естественно — смотреть на выдуманный мир._

 

Это нормально. Для людей.

Но монстру больше никогда не вернуться к прошлой жизни. Он бежит. Чтобы и вовсе ничего не видеть — бежит.

Бетонное небо норовит упасть. Тогда упадет и его обманка, которую Канеки так бережно строил, которую Хидэ так яро охранял.

Небо пахнет лаком. И так противно смотреть на него.

Канеки бы рассказал все давно, но Хидэёши знает.

 

_Это естественно — чувствовать себя ненормальным._

И немного мёртвым.


End file.
